


The Dying Days

by WelchsFruitSnacks



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Angst with a Happy Ending, Character Death, F/M, Heavy Angst, M/M, Multi, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:00:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28663593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WelchsFruitSnacks/pseuds/WelchsFruitSnacks
Summary: Follow as we see the tales of our favorite volleyball teams throughout a zombie apocalypse. Warning there will be heavy angst here and there so... Prepare yourself
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Aone Takanobu/Hinata Shouyou, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Shimizu Kiyoko/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Yachi Hitoka/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	The Dying Days

**Author's Note:**

> So this was inspired by some pretty awesome tiktoks! So big thank you to Bubble_cos, nerdyberdy, and bitingbones on tiktok for allowing me to write out this fic. I hope you guys love it and I hope you all enjoy the angsty journey we're going to take

Kei just wanted to survive. When the outbreak started, he and his friends were beyond confident, after all the Karasuno team would often chit chat about the possibility of this happening. What teenager raised on dystopian novels and Zombie Apocalypse movies didn’t think about the concept? They had a plan, they had their positions picked out. 

Daichi was supposed to be the valiant leader…. And he was. 

He was until his dying breath. 

That memory haunted Tsuki to this very day. He’d seen horrid scenes, he’d seen a few of his friends get murdered in cold blood, he’d seen people he loved and cared about die in front of him. Hell he blamed himself for a few of those deaths. He could have saved his mother, he could have saved his brother and he will forever regret allowing himself to be thrown into that gym closet that day. Takeda had no right to decide Tsukishima’s fate the day it all happened, and yet even after all of that, he didn’t see his mother and brother die. He hadn’t seen his beloved coach or his favorite teacher die, so while the memory of the people they used to be stuck with him, nothing haunted him more than the memory of watching Daichi get ripped to shreds in front of him. Hearing his gurgled screams as the group did their best to get back to the gym after a supply run kept Tsuki awake. It’s why he couldn’t stand silence. 

That was a man he loved and respected, and to make it worse, waking up to a gunshot that night from inside the gym wasn’t much better. 

Suga had hurt himself getting out of a window. He’d fallen and landed on his leg wrong and the cry he let out was what let everything in the area know exactly where they were. Sugawara couldn’t get up quick enough, god if Tsuki had just waited an extra moment… they’d both still be here right now. None of this would have happened, none of it! But Tsukishima was more concerned with his own survival. Perhaps this was the world punishing him… If he’d stayed back to help Sugawara up, Daichi wouldn’t have had to dive in front of him to protect him from that bite. Hell Sugawara wouldn’t have gotten bitten in the first place! 

But he did. Suga got bitten, Daichi got torn to shreds and Kei escaped unscathed. Kei should have died there and he didn’t simply because he didn’t want to. Asahi may have been the one to shoot Sugawara that night, but the blood was on Tsukishima’s hands. Sugawara…. The co captain. The love of Daichi’s life, someone who’s life had barely even begun. The same Sugawara who was begging less than three months before the outbreak for his team to not give up, to make it to nationals so they could play together again, had been found on the ground in front of Asahi, begging to be killed. To be shot before he turned, before he hurt someone…. SO he could be with his sun, his moon, and all of his stars again. 

They were just kids…. They were all just fucking kids!

After the gunshot rang out across the gym, everyone came running into the main area from where they’d been sleeping only to see Asahi on his knees with Suga’s body in his arms, begging his friend to come back to him. Begging to whatever deity would listen to allow his friend a peaceful rest in the afterlife with his friend's lover. No one could believe what happened. No one could believe that Asahi was capable of shooting a living person, let alone his best friend. It was that night that Asahi packed his stuff and left with Nishinoya. The group understood, and they promised they’d find him again one day. Suddenly their group of Eleven was down to seven within the span of twenty four hours. 

The group stayed rather close knit as time went on. Until the gym doors gave out of course. 

It was all a blur that night. No one really remembers what exactly happened. Tanaka took Kiyoko and ran. Yamaguchi did whatever it took to get Yachi out of the building safely. Tsuki did his best to make sure they could all get out. It wasn’t until he felt the feeling of teeth in his neck that he noticed that zombie there. 

“Hinata!” Kageyama cried out as the ginger ball of energy turned to save his friend. No one knows what was going through Kageyama’s head at that moment, not Tsuki, Not Hinata, hell not even Tobio himself knew what was going on. All he knew is that there was a zombie there and if his love tried to save Kei, he would potentially get killed. So as Hinata was dragged away from Kei, Kei felt the weight of his past decisions weighing down on him. Is this the universe punishing him? Is this why he was here right now? Kei just wanted to survive….

  
  


**_~~~~ Day 48 ~~~~_ **

  
  


Tsukishima watched his best friend run away, leaving him with a gaping hole in his neck, a couple of sobs of pain coming from the teenager as his hand shot up to try and help the bleeding as much as he possibly could. 

“Shit… Shit shit shit!” He hissed out. The pain was unlike anything he’d felt before. His other hand reached for the gun at his side and in a crazy rush of adrenaline, he pulled himself to his feet. He needed to get out of this place, this gym wasn’t going to be his tomb. Daichi and suga didn’t fucking die for Tsukishima to just die right here and now. He had to survive, He was going to survive even if he had to do it alone. 

Kei didn’t know if it was the pain, the desire to survive, or the pure fear of whatever comes after this meaningless life but he wasn’t dying here. With a cracked sob, Tsukishima ran as quickly as he could out of the gym. His eyes were trained on the door, his brain focused on nothing but the sheer will to survive. He couldn’t end up like Daichi. He just couldn’t.  
  


He was so close to the door… God he was so close… but there were so many zombies and Tsuki only had so many bullets. As the zombies ran towards him, he did his best to shoot, stab and pray his way through the building but there were so many. As Tsuki Approached the door, a zombie that hadn’t yet made its way back to its feet reached out, Grabbing him by the foot and effectively tripping Tsuki. The fall happened in slow motion. As he fell he thought about everything that led up to this moment. Daichi dying, Sugawara begging to be killed, Asahi and Nishinoya leaving- hell his own teammate leaving him to die. And he probably would in this moment. As he hit the ground, the pain in his body finally caught up with him. His glasses went sliding across the floor leaving his vision blurry. Kei was scared... Kei hadn’t felt this much fear before. Yes the situation was horrible but he’d never been directly in front of dying. He’d never stared death in the face… Death is often described as a feeling of peace… This was far from the peaceful feeling everyone said it would be. Tears flooded Tsuki’s eyes as the faint vision of a zombie running towards him appeared in front of him. This was it… and yet Kei couldn’t force himself to move. He didn’t want to die. He didn’t want to die…..

Kei’s eyes fell closed, and he held his breath, his eyes shut to conceal the tears. His eyes burned, his heart was racing and he’d almost made a sick sense of peace with the pain and fear he felt. Of course until 4 separate gunshots rang out across the gym. Tsukishima blinked his eyes open and the sight in front of him was a certain rooster headed boy. It was Kuroo, someone Tsuki hadn’t seen since nationals. Why was Kuroo here- How did they get here?? 

“Kenma, Bokuto, Akaashi, grab whatever supplies you can find, I’ve gotta get him to the car, he’s bitten!” Kuroo called out. Without much hesitation on Kuroo’s end, or resistance on Tsuki’s, Kuroo lifted Tsukishima effortlessly and bolted out of the gym. Tsukishima’s breathing was labored, it felt like his lungs were crumbling but somehow, through the pain and panic in his voice, he was able to croak out a quick, “Cut it out, Just cut the fucking infection out- please, please I can’t fucking die, I can’t be one of them.” 

Kuroo shook his head quickly at those words. That was insane. He couldn’t just carve into his friend's neck?? 

“Kei, hush, we’ll figure out a way to keep you safe, You won’t be one of them I swear, just calm down,” Kuroo said, keeping his voice low so as to not draw unnecessary attention to himself. Tsukishima took a deep breath, trying to focus on his breathing. If he stopped fighting even for a second he was screwed. As soon as they hit the school’s parking lot Kuroo set him on the tailgate of a truck. Tsukki was fading in and out very quickly, to the point it was worrying. Kuroo had seen someone turn before, and they should have time but dammit it wouldn’t be enough to get him back to the base to properly clean out the wound. 

“Kuroo- kuroo please just fucking cut the infection out before it spreads okay?” He croaks out, trying his absolute best to stay as calm as he could in this scenario, but he was quite literally dying slowly and painfully. Kuroo hadn’t wanted to do this. They could have helped him more and this was a risk that was to bug to take, but right now- there was no other option. 

The last think Tsukishima felt that night was a knife being dug into his neck. 

**_~~~~ Day 49 ~~~~_ **

As Kei blinked awake, he was being driven somewhere. Moving… why was he moving? He reached up to his face to feel for his glasses. They weren’t there obviously. Kei tried his best to lift his head before groaning and letting it fall back down into the lap of whoever was holding him at the current moment. 

“Kei? Jesus don’t try to move right now,” A familiar voice spoke. 

“What the fuck happened….?” Tsukishima groaned out, a dried bloody hand moving to his neck. Kei’s eyes widened as he felt the wrap around his neck. 

“We uh… We cut the virus out… Hopefully it was successful but we won't know until we get back to Tokyo, so uh, don’t go turning on us until we get there,” Kuroo spoke up, petting Tsukishima's hair in a calming fashion. Tsuki sighed softly, his eyes falling shut for a moment as he closes his eyes. He might not die… he might actually not die. What about everyone else? Did they get out okay? God was Yamaguchi okay?? 

“Yams- did you guys see Yams? I need to make sure he’s fine-“ Tsuki spoke, doing his best to mask the utter panic he felt. He couldn’t live without yamaguchi- well he could but he didn’t want to! That was his best friend, the person who did nothing but encourage him to be better for years upon years. Fuck…. fuck! He hadn’t even thought about Yamaguchi when everything was going down. 

“He’s fine, he got out with Hinata Kageyama and Yachi, they’re fine, at least they were when we saw them running down the street. They’re actually what prompted us to come look for you, when we didn’t see you with them we knew something had to be wrong,” kuroo said. 

“I gotta go back to Yamaguchi-“ 

“Kei, we’re halfway to Tokyo right now, we’ll find them in the future but right now we need to make sure you’re going to survive. There’s no point in going back to them if they’re just gonna have to shoot you in a few hours anyway.” 

“Kuroo-“

“Look Tsuki, it’s going to be okay, we’ll make sure you’re okay first, get you some food and water and let you recover for a few weeks, then we’ll go find Yamaguchi and the rest of them okay? The point is that they got out, they’re fine,” kuroo stated rather bluntly. Tsukishima just grit his teeth and pulled himself up, groaning a bit as he did so. However he needed to see who all was there. Okay… Kuroo obviously, Kenna, Akaashi and- oh no… please god anyone but…

“Hey hey hey Tsuki-dude! Glad to see you up and moving,” Bokuto spoke out, a bright smile on his lips. “Nice to see you again Tsuki-poo~”


End file.
